you give love a bad name
by lovedlost
Summary: a hate seiya fic! usa thinks on if she had gone for seiya... funny bit at end after the end... if you get my meaning R


Hey guys! Seiya hate fic… we no most out there like him but still….

Read the end its great especially if you hate him!

Usagi watched as Seiya left her with Mamo-chan, she loved Seiya but her prince was the one and only. But it still hurt as he said good bye. Bye saying good bye he was hurting her more then staying here with her…

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling you give love a bad name

He had that smile, one that caught her almost as well as Mamo-chan's, she could tell he would promise her the heaven, but if he had she would be put through hell, his love had caught her during the fight against Galaxia. She felt passionate towards him and she couldn't break free of the idea of that… Mamo-chan was still the one she loved.

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

I mean he was always gonna have to leave if he lived here and loved her, it was a sure disaster waiting to happen. And if she decided she would there would be nowhere to run from that, no-one could save her if she did that, the damage would be made to her fragile heart. 

Ohhh! You're a loaded gun (yeah)  
Ohhh! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

It had shot her through the heart that day, he was to blame, he would give love a bad name, always leaving her here on her own while he was away visiting the only woman he cared about, his princess. She had played her part during that war but he had not only helped her in the war but had played a game with her already taken heart.

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love.. a bad name

And wat about when he transformed, didn't he have painted lips and fingernails… how would she have dealt with that, he had acted so shy what about the first kiss he gave her or the already done first goodbyes…

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

It was a disaster waiting to happen, and there would have been nowhere to run… her fragile heart had felt it.

Ohhh! You're a loaded gun  
Ohhh! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

He was to blame for her confusion and hurt, her heart shattered by his goodbye, but she had Mamo-chan what was she to do. It's a good thing she hadn't gone with him, it was him that would have given her deity a bad name.

Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love... (x3)

The end

Seiya stands on the roof of her apartment, he was supposed to be gone… suddenly the door bangs open and two figures walk through both holding hands. Risella and her girlfriend Tanya, walked towards him one held a knife and the other a gun. Transforming he tried his best to keep them away, but both were to quick for her.

Risella jumped in her block and caught her in the side before puncturing her abdomen, making sure no vital organs were untouched. Tanya walked up to the bleeding Seiya, who now lay on the floor, "good bye it, this is for Usa, and for everyone out there who hates you!"

Pulling the trigger, Tanya shoots her through the head and smiles, turning to her lover and kisses her passionately, "what a great idea love! Thanks."

Giggling Risella leads Tanya away, out of the murder scene, the evidence vanishing from thin air from a nearby blonde figure who had watched the whole scene.

"Thank you my friends, now I can live without fear of him returning to me." The blonde held a small crystal in her hands which she had used to help the two in the battle to kill him.

Ok I had to add that…its really short I no but I cant help it. The two figures are my girlfriend and me! I had to do it he had to go! I mean hello it's a he\she as I prefer to call it a it! Heh.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
